Ulterior Motives
by fanfictionator
Summary: Hermione is awaiting a love letter, but unfortunately for her, Draco notices! Of course Malfoy decides to patronize her and eventually this letter comes while he is next to her. What will it say? Who will it be from? Read and Review! One-shot


**A/N: Hello readers! I was in an "I think I want to write a fan fiction" mood when I woke up today (which I haven't had in ages!) so I decided this one would be fun. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (Snickers because you will see that saying again… XD. Let me know what you think! (When you're done of course)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, or Hermione, or Hogwarts, or anything that I took from the Harry Potter series. Plus I sort of borrowed a saying from the Sisterhood of the Traveling pants movie, but it has absolutely nothing to do with the Sisterhood. Read on, Wayne! Read on, Garth! (and everyone one else too!)**

_**Ulterior Motives**_

~*~

"What _are_ you doing?" Draco drawled as he sat in the head commons, writing a soon-to-be-due charms essay.

"I am reading. What does it look like?" Her quick, defensive reply had only caused his curiosity to heighten.

"Well, Granger, you are obviously reading, but every few seconds your eyes turn to the window. Awaiting a letter are we?"

Panic splattered all over her face and she tried hiding it. Unfortunately for her (not for Malfoy) blood rushed to her cheeks and her blushing was very blatant. Yes, Hermione was waiting for a letter from someone, which caused her slight embarrassment.

Draco seemed to enjoy her embarrassment so much that he wanted to pry. When didn't he want to pry?

"Oh really? It's quite clear that this isn't a Dear-Mommy-and-Daddy letter or a sincerely-your-friend note either." He was delighted to be able to torture her with his patronizing words. "Do explain what kind of letter this is."

"No, sod off Malfoy! Why do you even care?" Of course he cares about any and everything that could be used for later ridicule. "I am not waiting for anything except for you to leave me alone."

Not completely satisfied with her reply he said, "And why would I do that, Granger? I mean besides the fact that you aren't of proper blood status, and that you irritate everyone you come in contact with that is. If I let you be, chances are, I will miss the arrival of this letter." And a chance to hound her.

Searching for a proper insult, (which Hermione thought was a bad pun in and of itself) she stuttered incoherently. It sounded something like, "Erm-m-shn." Very incoherent indeed.

"I would beg your pardon, but I don't beg your type for anything." He paused, arching an eyebrow. "I demand your pardon!"

Caught completely off guard, a chortle escaped her lips. Draco demanding her pardon wasn't exactly daily routine.

As quick as the laughter came, it left. Composing herself, she asked, "And what, pray tell, would happen to me if I refuse to oblige?" Returning the raised eyebrow, her thin arms encased her midsection just as mailing tape surrounds a fragile package.

"That's just it. You won't have to. I am going to wait here until that owl comes and that letter shall be within my grasp!" He smiled, proud of his analytical statement.

"You're just full of yourself Malfoy. I cannot wait until the day I see your smug face in the obituary." Growling to herself she tried to turn away from the table at which Draco was sitting.

His reply caught her mid-turn though.

"Oho! _Harsh, _Granger!But with your blood status and all, I am more concerned for your upcoming funeral than a sad attempt to upset me. In fact, I will remember to check your room each morning if you'd like. That way if they come in the night, we wouldn't have to wait for the smell to realize you aren't in the library, pretending to be reading but actually writing love letters!"

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you checked my room each morning… Because if I were dead I would really care about not being found and would most likely be worried that my rotting corpse would be bothersome to your nose. Why didn't I think of that?" Sarcasm rang in her words.

"Ha, I've caught you! You did not deny the love letter thing! Aha!" The arrogant smirk was on his face (one would think it was always there) and she seemed to shrink under the stare from his haunty eyes. "And though you may now say you aren't doing frivolous things such as writing ogle-eye notes, I know better than to believe you."

"Think whatever you'd like. As you said, I can't change your mind anyhow." Shaking off his last statement she turned towards her fictional novel. It was most definitely not a love or romance novel, for those were the only kind of books Hermione avoided. She was reading a mystery that was actually in fact, a mystery to her. Normally, she figures everything out within the first hour of reading, but a recently discovered author seemed to hold her interest well.

Hermione started where she left off and was trying to not be, or look, distracted. Against her will, those brown eyes searched the window for fluttering outside, or even a speck in the distance.

Muffled laughter came from the corner near the blazing fire. Draco was now sitting near the flames and was staring at her deer-caught-in-the-headlights eyes. "Well, well! You are very anxious aren't you?" He was usually very good at finding out things he wanted to, but Hermione was just making it easier for him today.

"Can you please get off my back?"

Once again, his eyebrow arched.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" While muttering something about most men being pigs, she glared at him.

"And how am I to know what context you are using? You are obviously waiting for a love letter, most likely from a stranger so you are thinking about romance at the moment." As he spoke, he rose and walked to his room.

Hermione sighed in relief. Draco was leaving her alone… She paused and thought about that again. _Draco is leaving me alone… there's got to be an ulterior motive._ She set her book down and followed suit towards his door. Peeking inside she saw him sitting at a large desk writing the rest of his charms essay. Slowly and silently closing the door she walked back to the couch. Something was up. He wouldn't just walk away from a chance to torment her.

While she was thinking this, Draco returned empty handed from his room. He must have wanted to finish that essay or the last few sentences at least, in quiet.

_Tink!_

A black owl sat on the sill of the heads' common room window. Both Hermione and Draco stared at it, then at each other. As if a gun went off declaring the beginning of the race, they both started towards the window: Draco knocking over the small coffee table, Hermione grasping the air for support as she tripped over the carpet. Her fall had brought them closer together as they made their way to the window. She beat him there, but by the time the window was opened, he was there, reaching for that letter. Being taller, stronger, and bigger, he was able to push her behind him while untying the note from the small leg. Jumping and thrashing at him, Hermione struggled to get close enough to that letter to grab it.

"Ha! Why don't I just read it aloud?"

Her eyes opened with fear and she started jumping to reach the letter he held above his head. "Give it back, Malfoy!"

"Sure." She smiled as he lowered it. "Kidding!" He said, as he lifted it up before she could snatch it.

She scowled at his leering face. "This is really none of your business you know! In fact, I could file a lawsuit against you for interfering with my mail!" Her flushed face and her shaking hands caused laughter to erupt from Draco Malfoy's lungs.

"You're kidding right? I'm not even sure what muggle shows you are watching now, but wizards don't have laws about the mail! This guy is having a bad affect on you Granger. I think it's time I put it to an end right now."

Eyes growing large, she stammered, "N-no! C'mon Dr- I mean Malfoy!! Give it back!"

"Technically I cannot give it _back_ because you never had it!" The trademark smirk seemed to keep growing and growing. "So what's this guy's name anyway?"

Silence.

Silence.

Even more silence.

Her face was turning a paler color now. "Well, it's very complicated. You see… Why do I have to explain myself to you? Just give me that letter!"

Putting his hand higher in the air he scoffed at her tiny being. "I will give it, when you explain."

Defeat never was a fun thing. In fact, if you asked every losing side to a war, a brawl, or even a debate, the feelings they have for their opponents aren't the nicest no matter how much of a "good sport" they are. Hermione Granger was experiencing these negative feelings at the moment for Mister Draco Malfoy. She'd never cared for him much, and at the moment she wanted to punch him very hard in the kisser. But being a wise, intelligent person and all, she refrained from doing so.

"Fine. I applied to a program that teaches…" She winced as she spoke, "Merlin this is so embarrassing!"

"Spit it out, now!"

Shaking her head, turning red, and running her hand through her large hair she said, "Well-it's-supposed-to-help-me-talk-to-guys-and-writing-a-person-flirty-messages-was-supposed-to-be-one-of-the-first-steps."

Bursts of laughter caused him to bend over and have convulsions (from the laughter of course). After a few seconds of being shorter than Granger, he stood up. "When you say _person,_ does that mean it could be a girl?"

"No! They give you a person you have to write to who is also taking the course! Now give me that bloody letter!" The short girl lunged for the letter but was too late. Draco's long arm had shot up once again towards the ceiling.

"Ah, ah, ah! Now you've got me curious… I think I shall read it aloud!" Her face felt hot which meant blood was definitely circulating in her face, for there was no doubt about that. "Ahem… To the most beautiful woman I know," He laughed violently but said he choked on saliva. "I cannot wait to see you, your gorgeous face, and most of all, your sparkling eyes. They say they are the windows to the soul and I want to see yours even if it is just a glimpse. I don't know much about you, but I want to now more than ever! I have enclosed a poem which I have written for you and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Infinite x's and o's." Draco unrolled the second page. After clearing his throat he read,

"Beauty and witticism could never compare

To the one reading this, their only true heir

Your smile and laughter bring me delight

For I know our future is to be quite bright.

You write like a dove sings,

Both lovely and intriguing

From the window, I cannot stay way

For I await a letter on which your hand once laid.

I plead for your love, and ask you take mine

There is no woman as intelligent or divine."

He rolled up the paper and held it tight. Hermione noticed his knuckles turning even paler. "Who do you think that's from? He sounded like he knew you!"

She was lost for words. Her "learn-to-flirt-partner" had never written so profoundly, or, to be quite frank, ever dazzled her like this letter and poem did. He was normally vague and seemed embarrassed to be using a program to talk to girls. Usually, his attention was on the physical realm, and this letter mentioned beauty, but also intelligence! "Um, well he said his name was Travis and that he's a sixth year I think." Travis wasn't a very deep guy and this letter didn't sound like him at all.

Eyebrows raised she turned to Draco. "What does it say at the bottom?" Travis always wrote, 'peace =D' at the end of his letters before his name. Curiosity was causing a spot on her arm to itch. She itched it.

Holding the letter out to her he said, "Why don't you read it yourself?" She snatched the letter from his large, athletic hands.

Her eyes followed him as he walked out of their shared commons and into the corridor outside. After seeing the portrait swing shut, she looked down and read while dropping her petite jaw:

_Yours Truly, _

_Draco Malfoy_

_; )_

~*~

**A/N: So? What did you think of it? I am sorry if you found it cliché, or if you didn't like the ending (it lets you all imagine how things turned out! Maybe I will make a sequel…) but if you liked it, or thought it was decent, let me know! Thanks so much for the view and I hope you enjoyed it! giggles… =D**

**Hey, wait! Since you read it, please review it! Authors love it when readers are nice and decide to review!! Well, I am an author, you are a reader, so if you put two and two together, I would love it if you reviewed! Thanks so much again!**


End file.
